Of The Essence - StarTrek: The Next Generation
by 100pic
Summary: The mission was simple. Have two ambassadors from enemy planets come on board and sign a peace treaty. Their war is over. They are ready for peace and they are ready to join the Federation. But when the Enterprise intercepts a mysterious message, the peace treaty is threatened, and so are the lives of Picard, Data & Taitt. A stand-alone sci-fi/adventure TNG story.
1. Chapter 1

Picard woke up as he often did, flat on his back, with a book still in his hands. He had fallen asleep reading "Gamma Canaris IV: War History As Told Through Pre Warp Archeology." It wasn't exactly a page-turner, but it made for a good bedtime book. For Picard, his passion for archeology was a welcome distraction from the stress and pressure of being a starship captain. He felt the new day pushing the hazy halo of sleep away from his mind. Picard removed the sheets that half covered his body, and sat up on the side of his bed.

"Computer, what time is it?" he asked.

"Oh five fifty-nine and fifty-five seconds," the computer said in its stern female voice.

"That means -"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Computer! Turn my bloody alarm off," Picard said. A hot feeling crawled across the back of his neck. Picard usually woke up right before his alarm. So why bother even setting the thing in the first place?

He walked into the small ensuite that joined his bedroom and looked in the mirror. Thin flecks of grey stubble pushed through the skin of his cheeks, and around his jaw. The top of his head was as bald as ever. It had never bothered him - at least he didn't have the young, boyish looks of his number one, Commander Riker. He didn't mind the older gentleman look. As long as people respected him as captain, he didn't much care at all.

The communicator on the bedroom wall bleeped. He walked over to it and pressed his thumb against the plastic button.

"Sorry to interrupt your forty winks, Captain," came the voice over the line. The voice was dry and to the point. He noted the use of the outdated Earth colloquialism 'forty winks'. Picard knew it was Data speaking to him, and that Data was trying to perfect the subtleties of friendly earth chitchat. "We have arrived in Eutanian space. As expected, we've received a less than friendly welcome."

"I managed about twenty winks last night Data, I guess that will have to do. On my way," Picard said.

After a quick sonic shower and an even quicker shave, Picard dressed and headed to the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge!" Ensign Taitt said.

"As you were."

"Sir," Data said, speaking in his fast Android voice. "The Eutanian chief of security has been waiting to speak to someone with (and I quote) 'sufficient authority to deal with this matter.'"

"And can anyone enlighten a starship captain about the nature of this matter?" Picard asked. He noted a stony silence from the crew on the bridge.

"He would not disclose that information," Data continued. He cocked his head to one side. "Although the tone of his voice and the subtle muscle movements of his cheekbones suggest that he is getting quite impatient."

"Okay then, on screen," Picard said.

Above him, the ships huge viewport screen flashed. A big, pale green humanoid face burst onto the screen. There were thin ridges above the man's eyes, but no eyebrows. His mouth was set with large, flat teeth and his heavy breathing echoed around the bridge. Data was right, he did not look happy.

"Good morning," Picard said. "I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the-"

"Finally!" the Eutanian chief of security said. "The captain is out of bed. So nice of you to make the time. My name is Security Chief Duyk."

Picard noticed Data lean over to Ensign Taitt. Data whispered, "I believe that is called sarcasm."

"I apologise for the delay," Picard said. "But I do excel at solving problems. So tell me your problem and let's see if we can solve it."

"My problem, Captain, is that your security chief will not allow my security team to board your ship. They must give it a thorough safety screening before our Ambassador takes even one step on board. These are delicate times for the Eutanian people. Many would like to see the Ambassador off to meet his makers. You must have a very stern word to this Lieutenant Worf and have him allow our team on board at once. Or else we demand he is relieved of duty and is replaced with someone less… obstinate."

Picard ran his hand over his head and felt a slight dampness on the palm of his hand. Dealing with this sort of thing wasn't the most pleasant start to the day. But he must show calm composure to both the Eutanian security chief and his own crew.

With a calm voice and a level smile, he said, "Have you ever tried to relieve a Klingon of duty, sir? They don't take that sort of thing lightly. But I can have a word with him. How about this. We will have your security team come on board as long as they have Mr. Worf accompany them. If he sees something that needs my attention, I will be available."

Picard noticed Duyk scrunch up his face. The thin ridges above his eyes flared, and a darker green color flushed across his cheeks.

"Very well," he said. "We give you permission to include your security chaperone. Ensure he does not get in our way."

With that, the screen blinked and Duyk was gone. The Enterprise's view of the three M-class planets that made up the Eutanian system flashed back onto the screen. The planet closest to their sun was the smallest and had a husky red colour that resembled Mars. The middle planet and the furthest planet from the sun were 1.5 times bigger. They also had a bluer colour to them, suggesting more liquid water.

"Sir, if I may ask, what is the nature of our mission here with the Eutanians?" asked Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge. "I'm guessing this isn't a vacation system giving out free back rubs."

"Our mission here is of great importance to Starfleet's ongoing deep space strategy. Our mission is to facilitate the peace agreement between two of the three planets. For a decade now, all three planets have been at war. But now finally two of the three are ready for peace. We are an independent third party. A common ground on which the two parties will meet. Once they sign their peace treaty, the Eutanian system will join the Federation.

"As you know, this region is a stone's throw away from Cardassian space. And tensions between our Federation and the Cardassian Empire are ready to burst like a neutron star. Having the Eutanians in the Federation will give us access to considerable amounts of intel. Cardassian ship movements, fleet sizes, you name it."

Geordie got up from his seat and walked towards the captain. "How sure is this peace treaty?"

"As far as I know they only have to sign on the dotted line, and it's done," Picard said. "Both parties have agreed to mutually favorable terms. This decade-long war has both planets exhausted. An informal ceasefire has been in place for almost a year now."

"It sounds like the two sides are getting along OK. Why then is the Eutanian Security Chief acting as if he is boarding a ship full of rattlesnakes and booby traps?"

"I can answer that, if I may?" Data interjected. Picard gave Data a nod of approval, and he continued in his android voice. "I'd like to note that Earth's rattlesnakes have been extinct for hundreds of years."

Picard watched Geordie shake his head and smile.

"The second and third planets, Eutania Prime and Eutania Alto have laid down their arms. But the first planet, Ostross, has not come to the table. Ostross is the least habitable of the three planets, being so close to the sun. Ostross' population consists of a small band of terrorists and criminals. These are people who have fled the other two planets, to escape court trials and jail time."

"Right," Geordie said, "I think I understand now. The Eutanians worry that an Ostross terrorist is going to sneak on board. This terrorist will crawl through one of the Jeffry Tubes and slip an extinct rattlesnake into the Ambassador's quarters. One dead ambassador later, the peace treaty is dust, and the war rages on."

"That's exactly right Geordie," Picard said. "So we will be polite and smile, no matter how much we'd like to give them a lesson in manners. This peace treaty is good for the Eutanians, and it's even better for The Federation. It must succeed. We will have both Ambassadors on board from both planets seeking peace. A threat from the Ostross planet is unlikely, but we must be ready for anything."

Picard walked over to Geordie and Data. He said in a quiet voice, "Now I better squeeze in a cup of tea and work up the courage to inform Mr. Worf of our new arrangement."

Data looked at Geordie, who was smiling from ear to ear. Picard noticed Data open his mouth, pause, and then close it again.

#

Both ambassadors from Eutania Prime and Eutania Alto arrived on board without major incident. Worf had accompanied both security teams as they scanned the ship and their ambassador's quarters for possible threats. Picard did not introduce himself to either party, as he did not want one side to feel like he was favouring the other. Instead, he would meet them both at the reception dinner that night. And then, the next morning, the two parties would sign the peace treaty, and sign their system officially into The Federation.

"Tea. Early grey. Hot," Picard said into the food replicators microphone. A soft shimmering light appeared and a hot cup of tea appeared in the replicator tray. He took the teacup and saucer and headed to the desk in his ready room. He had a report to finish regarding chronoton emissions from Romulan ships. And The Federation wanted constant updates regarding the peace treaty. Right then his door buzzer chimed. Great, another interruption. He sat down with his cup of tea, composed his face into something friendly and said, "Enter!"

"Captain, sorry to interrupt," Data said. By his side was Ensign Taitt. Picard noticed a concerned expression on Taitt's face. She stood in the doorway with one fist clenched, while her other hand held a PADD. Ensign Taitt was an attractive young woman, in her mid-twenties, with smooth light brown skin and dark hair tied up in a formal, Starfleet approved bun. Picard typed something into his computer with swift fingers, and the pair sat down.

"Not at all Mr. Data," Picard said and motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. "My door is always open." Picard smiled at Ensign Taitt, but it only put her more ill-at-ease. Data looked at Taitt and nodded.

"I have found some troubling information regarding the Eutanian system," she said. Picard placed his hands into a finger steeple and held them to his chin. "I was scanning for nearby multi-subsonic emissions that may be used to mask warp signatures. In case anyone from the Ostross planet was trying to sneak up on us. But in doing so, I heard a recorded message transmitting on an unusual subspace frequency. It sounded like a couple of hyenas yelling at each other, but I sensed something in it. So I asked Data here to help me decode it."

"And what mysterious secret did this encrypted message reveal? I'm guessing it wasn't a recipe for homemade Eutanian soup," Picard said.

"They're asking for our help," she said. Picard noticed the young Ensign swallow hard.

"Our help?"

"They are seeking asylum from Eutania Prime and Eutania Alto. They are asking The Federation for protection."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to contact The Federation?" Data asked. Picard had been sitting in silent contemplation for some moments. Taitt sat with a nervous expression hidden behind a calm, businesslike exterior.

"There is no time for that. The dinner starts in a few hours, and we need more information before contacting The Federation council."

After some moments, Picard took a long sip of his tea and looked at the two people sitting in from of him. "Commander Data, Ensign Taitt. The three of us are going to lead a secret away mission to Ostross, the hot little planet that is now causing us a big headache."

"M-me sir?" Ensign Taitt stammered.

"Captain I must object," Data said in a calm, flat voice. "There is the obvious rule that Captains should not go on away missions unless under extreme circumstances. Furthermore, you have an important diplomatic dinner to attend in approximately four hours and thirteen minutes. It will be difficult to complete a fact-finding mission in that time. Not to mention the difficulty in getting to the planet Ostross undetected. Not to mention the danger we will all be in once we arrive on Ostross. It's a planet filled with the very worst criminals and terrorists this system has to offer."

Picard waited for Data to finish. He looked at Ensign Taitt, who had a bead of sweat crawling across her forehead. Picard felt a pang of sympathy in his chest. But he had made up his mind.

"Data, does anyone outside of this room know of this message?"

"No sir."

"Then it needs to stay that way. The Federation will be furious if they find out we potentially sabotaged an important alliance over a garbled subspace transmission. So we will sneak down, find the source of transmission, and then get back in time for dinner. I can't risk word spreading. Are you ready for this Ensign?"

Taitt squirmed in her chair. "Honestly sir, I'm not sure. My only away mission was to Riser to double check on a Starfleet commander who had overstayed her vacation time… I don't think I'm the person you need for this mission."

Picard looked at the Ensign with a stern expression stretched across his face. "If my memory serves me well, you finished top of your class in inter-species linguistics at the academy. Judging by the mysterious subspace transmission, you and Commander Data are best placed to decipher any strange languages that may elude our universal translators. Also, I seem to recall you are proficient in judo and taekwondo. Furthermore, you scored a perfect 10 on your phaser fire challenge when graduating from the academy. You're a crack shot with a phaser, in other words. Now I don't intend on using any of these fighting skills, but if we need them, you got them."

"But - but how did you know all that?"

"I make it my duty to know everything about the crew that serves aboard my ship, right down to what they eat for dinner in the mess hall. You are no exception, Ensign Tait. And if I recall, your favourite meal is chicken and leek pie with peas."

Ensign Taitt looked at Data and then looked back at the captain. Her cheeks had flushed with red.

"Data, do you have anything to add?" Picard asked.

"Just one thing. And that is, time is of the essence. So I suggest we proceed with considerable haste."

Picard excused the pair to go prepare for the mission. He looked at his computer screen, where Ensign Tait's Personnel File displayed. He'd loaded up her file just in time.

#

Captain Jean Luc Picard joined Data and Taitt by the small shuttle that was to take them to the planet's surface. It was too far to beam down, so they'd have to get there the old-fashioned way. Data had organised civilian clothing so they'd blend in when they reached the surface of Ostross.

Inside the shuttle, Picard took the helm with Data beside him. Taitt sat in the back.

"I still don't understand how we're not going to end up as a big red dot on a Eutanian radar," Taitt said. "And if they find out we're going down to the hot planet, we're in trouble."

"How did you pick up the communique again, Ensign?" Picard asked. He turned his back to the Ensign and started to mark off items from the shuttle launch manifest.

"A set of broad-spectrum multi-subsonic emissions had the transmission embedded in it. It's standard procedure to scan for these emissions when dealing with a non Federation star system."

Picard entered some coordinates into the shuttle's computer. He said, "They knew we'd be scanning that frequency, but they also knew it was not standard procedure for the Eutanians to do so. Any guesses then how we are going to hide our warp signature?"

"Broad spectrum multi-subsonic emissions?" she asked. A wry smile spread across her face.

"That, and a little bit of luck," Picard said.

Data entered some more information into the shuttle's computer, working out the best course to the planet's surface. It was a tricky balance between getting their fast, and avoiding Eutanian vessels. But Picard knew Data was the best man for the job, and he trusted him with complete confidence.

They reached the planet's surface in about half an hour, traveling at warp four. They had taken a circuitous route, but they stayed undetected. All three changed into civilian clothing, wrapping white checkered cloths over their head and face. The surface would be about forty degrees Celsius (or 105 Fahrenheit). They packed special bottles with cooled water, as well as a select number of rations that were nutritional and hydrating, if not particularly tasty. Picard set the shuttle down just outside the town where the transmission had come from. Time for the mission to begin.

"The rest of the journey is going to involve putting one foot in front of the other," Picard said. He opened the shuttle's main door. It opened with a decompressing hiss. "It's about a twenty-minute walk. We need to do it in ten, without looking suspicious. Let's go."

When they left the shuttle, Picard put up a holographic projection around the ship to mask it. To the untrained eye, it now looked like a bit of space junk.

Picard overheard Taitt say to Data in a low voice as they were walking towards the town, "How do we walk double time and not look suspicious?"

"I believe on Earth you have an expression for just this scenario. We will need to 'wing it'," Data said.

"Right," she replied in a low voice, thinking the Captain could not hear her. Picard decided not to intervene. Taitt was nervous, but so was he. He had learned to channel his nervous energy in a better way, but nerves were nerves.

They walked through the outskirts of the small shanty town. Picard heard Taitt gasp as they saw the living conditions down on the planet's surface. Kids with no shoes and dirty clothes stared at them from the doorways of fabric huts, held together with rope and metal offcuts. There was a boarded over water well, and the wood was damp and rotting. People looked at them with dark intense eyes, their faces otherwise obscured by headscarves and mouth coverings. It was so hot Picard could feel the heat of the earth through his boots. Scrap metal and garbage was everywhere. Data looked down at his tricorder, and motioned with a subtle movement of his hand that they should turn right. As they moved deeper into the town, the squalid conditions got even worse. A strong, foul odor followed them around. Something like the smell of rotting fruit. Animals grazed on tiny scraps of grass, their skin hanging from their bones like a t-shirt hangs on a clothes hanger.

"As far as terrorists and criminals go, I doubt anyone here would match that description," Ensign Taitt whispered to Picard.

"They look like they are starving, and riddled with more disease than Earth had in the dark ages."

"One man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter," Data said. Picard knew he was not making a judgment of this place or these people, but simply reminding them that context was everything. After turning a couple more corners, Data motioned for them to stop.

"This is it. The source of the transmission is some sort of subsonic generator inside this building."

Picard took a moment to survey the building. It was a hastily put together building of two stories, made from scrap metal, some wood, bits of cloth... Anything they had lying around at the time. It had no windows and one thick heavy door. A strong wind picked up and the building creaked.

"Are there any other points of entry, Data? I'm not sure if this is the kind of place that welcomes strangers with a friendly smile."

"I'm afraid not Captain. It is a ramshackle of a building, but it's well fortified. The front door may be our only option."

"A knock on the front door it is then. Let's hope they enjoy having visitors drop by."

He tried the door with a steady hand, and after a considerable push, the door opened. The three of them walked inside. Picard felt his heart beating hard inside his chest. Was he leading Data and the young Ensign into a trap? The thought had occurred to him. But this was too important not to investigate. Starfleet Officers do not turn a blind eye.

Inside the building was five people. Everyone had their head cloths and face masks removed, so their faces were visible. Picard noticed the first person to turn their head was a woman, about his age, with deep lines across her skin, and red hair. Another woman with the same hair and complexion, but smoother and younger stood beside her. Mother and daughter, he figured. A third woman stood across from them. She had broad shoulders and a tough, stiff posture. Two men were there was well. One looked like an intellectual, with grey hair and a short, neat beard. The final person, a man, had heavy, tired eyes and two large scars on his face. Picard noted that they all carried sidearms.

"My name is Jean Luc Picard from the Starship Enterprise." Picard started speaking before he even knew what he was going to say. What else could you say in a moment like this? "We received a distress message from this location. Who is in charge here?"

"I am," said the older woman with the red hair. "My name is Carni Jula, and I am the commander in chief of the rebel army."

"Rebel army? Rebelling against who exactly?" Picard asked.

"Come in, and stand here with us. We can explain everything."

Picard moved into the centre of the room, his back straight and his chin up. The two men and the tough looking woman all moved a hand on their sidearms. The young redhead woman did not. Picard motioned for Data and Taitt to join him, and they stood with the alien people. The deep ridges above their eyebrows were the same as the Eutanians they'd encountered earlier, but their skin was much darker, more purple-green.

"Are you native to this environment? The enhanced pigmentation of your skin suggests that you evolved in a more sunlight rich environment than the other Eutanians we've met," said Data.

"No one is native to this world," said the intellectual looking man. "It's too damned hot. We came here to escape the very long arm and the very tight grip of the Eutanian government. We are an ethnic group native to what they call Eutanian Alto, the coldest planet in our system. We prefer an ice bath over sun-baking."

A young girl, perhaps five years old, ran into the room. Picard saw Taitt turn around and smile at the child with a genuine, friendly expression. Unlike Picard, Taitt was obviously one of those people who naturally gravitated towards children. The child unwrapped her dirty headscarf from her face. Picard's stomach turned upside down and inside out, like a pair of folded socks. The child's face was disfigured by phaser burn. Her nose was misshapen, and she had bad scarring on her chin and neck.

"This is what the Eutanian government does to our children. And to us. We refused to give up our land to them. They wanted to mine it, but our people have a deep spiritual connection to the land," said Carni Jula. Picard noticed moist tears forming in her eyes. "After many decades, and many attempted buyouts and bribes, they finally went to war with us. We only make up three percent of the population. Some took our side, but most turned a blind eye. Including your Federation."

Picard watched Taitt bend down and say hello to the little girl. Taitt was unfazed by the girl's disfigurement, or at least so she seemed on the surface.

"Let us help you then," Picard said. "There is no way the Federation could have known about this. We abhor this kind of treatment. They would not even consider Eutanian admission into the Federation if they knew about this."

Carni Jula looked at him with narrow eyes. "We understand the strategic importance of this planetary system in regards to your cold war with the Cardassians. Your Federation looked away when we presented this evidence to them. We've sent countless messages! The only thing we heard back was silence as empty as the space between our planets. People here are dying of disease and starvation. The Federation could not care less. Not if it interferes with their strategic intentions."

"That's not how the Federation is," Taitt interjected with a frantic voice, turning away from the child. "We would never allow this. Not if it meant handing the keys to the Federation over to the Cardassians, and rolling them out a red carpet."

The tough looking woman stepped forward and laughed. She said, "You are naive enough to believe that, but we've learned the cost of naivety the hard way."

Picard could feel the air in the room getting thicker, dustier.

"Let us communicate this back to the Federation. Your message must have been intercepted. Trust me, the treaty signing isn't until tomorrow. You could present your case."

"We've tried it your way, Jean Luc Picard," Carni Jula said. "I don't particularly like violence, but I've learned it's a tool that sometimes you need to use. Your Federation will not betray us again. All three of you are staying right here."

All five of the Eutanians unholstered their thick, metallic sidearms. Picard saw Data rush for the nearest person in an attempt to disarm her. But the man flanking Data's left fired off a quick shot and Data went down like a brick into the dirt floor. Picard and Taitt reached for their phasers, and Taitt managed to get a shot in, but a blast from a Eutanian gun knocked her to the ground. Carni Jula picked up a rifle hidden behind a wooden crate, adjusted a setting, took aim at Picard and fired. The blast hit him point blank. He fell, his consciousness sinking into the sand. Things got darker, blacker. The last thing he saw was young Ensign Taitt on the ground, her eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Picard felt the world meander back into his brain. The thick, soupy unconsciousness that enveloped his mind slowly gave way to lucid thought and feeling. And he had a headache. Oh man did his head throb. Once he remembered where he was and what had happened, he turned to look for Commander Data and Ensign Tait. They were both tied up with metal restraints in a small, dirty room. It smelled like dusty farmyard animals. Broken light seeped in through holes in the walls.

"Captain, you're conscious again," Data said.

"Something resembling consciousness," Picard said. He grimaced. Speaking hurt his head, but he had no time to lose. "Are you and Taitt OK?"

"I believe both Taitt and I are intact, but we took a heavy blast from their weapons. I was offline for six hours. You've been out for a further three hours."

"Nine hours!" Picard said. He didn't like the sound of panic the surfed along the edges of his voice. "We've missed the dinner party, that's for sure. But the peace treaty will go on without us."

"I overheard them speaking while you were still unconscious," Data said. "They are going to use us as hostages in a negotiation with the Federation. But they haven't had any reply, even with us as collateral."

"That's right."

The voice came from behind Picard. His hands were bound behind the backrest of a chair, and he couldn't turn around, but he recognised the voice to be that of Carni Jula. She walked into the middle of the room. Taitt was now coming into consciousness.

"If we don't hear back from your Federation in the next hour, we're going to have to make good on our promise and shoot you all, one by one. Don't worry, we'll send the Federation a video transmission. They won't miss a thing."

"Surely it is clear to you now that The Federation is not receiving your transmissions," Data said.

"Maybe. But our communications satellites tell us they should have received it just fine. Perhaps your leaders are less altruistic than you think? Or perhaps they simply care more about their cold war with the Cardassians."

"Please," Picard began, his voice imploring, but Carni Jula interrupted him.

"Captain, I've heard the speech before - the one where you say 'take me but spare my crew'. I'm sorry, I know this isn't your fight exactly. But you represent a great power, and we need them to take us seriously. Your execution will be in one hour unless we hear back."

With that Carni Jula abruptly left the room. Tait, having now realised the full horror of their situation, turned pale. Picard felt how she looked. He hoped he didn't show it on the outside.

To Picard's surprise, Data snapped off his restraints and walked towards him. Of course! They hadn't realised that Data was an Android. His head felt lighter, and he flexed his arms.

"Data, why haven't you escaped and alerted the Enterprise?" Picard said. He heard his own voice, sharp and intense.

"Because they took our tricorders, and I count exactly twenty-four heavily armed guards surrounding this building. I am not _that_ fast or _that_ strong. I have analysed the situation, and I am afraid I see no way out. But once you awoke, it was my hope that some of your human creativity may think of something that I have not. Although that is extremely unlikely."

Picard felt his metal restraints snap away. Next Data freed Tait, who had composed herself. "OK, Captain, what's our plan?" she said, her voice steady and true.

But before he had a chance to reply a huge, thunderous explosion shook the building. Dust flew up in the air like a magicians smoke bomb. The three looked at each other. "Data, the only thing better than human creativity is dumb luck. I don't know what that was, but this is our opportunity."

Data tore three rough strips of fabric from the inside of the building's wall. Picard and Taitt used them to cover their heads and mouth. Data did the same, so he didn't arouse suspicion. Shouting and screams of horror floated in from the outside. There was a thunderous crash. Picard looked out the door. The guards had either dispersed or were distracted. There was a lot of dust, so he couldn't see very far. But Data would remember the way back to the shuttle.

"Now," he said in a loud whisper, and all three of them ran out of the building and into the hot, dusty light.

They reached a crossroads. Picard looked at Data.

"This way," Data said. Dust plumed around them, and the heat seared their skin. Picard heard fresh, agonizing screams coming from his left. The shuttle was off to his right. He was about to run for the shuttle, but he felt a tug on his arm.

"Captain," Taitt said. "Can you see that?"

Hidden behind shimmering dust and airborne sand was a building that had collapsed in on itself. Sounds of crying and pain filled the air. Picard felt his chest thicken with dust. He turned to Data for his analysis.

"Judging by the wreckage, and the sound of the explosion, I'd say some unlucky soul triggered a Eutanian landmine. Probably one laid down by the Eutanian Army during a battle here some time ago."

"Captain, the little girl from before is trapped underneath that building," Taitt said. Some of the dust cleared. Picard could see that the young, disfigured girl was amongst three people trapped in a pocket of air underneath the rubble of the building. It must have been some explosion. "We must help her."

Picard looked at Data, and then at Taitt.

"I'm obliged to say that this may be our only chance to escape our execution," Data said. And then, after a moment he added, "Now that you've safely ignored my advice, let's go make sure that little girl has a chance to grow up."

Picard smiled and nodded at Data. Taitt started to run towards the trapped people. Picard followed, and Data soon overtook them both. Many people were trying to free the three trapped people from the wreckage, but the debris was too heavy for them to lift.

There was no time for pleasantries as Data shoved the people out of the way. With considerable effort, he lifted the main heavy metal object that had trapped the people, including the little girl. The three trapped Eutanians crawled out, right past Data, as more metal came crashing down with a terrible thud. Data fell underneath the weight of falling metal beams. Picard heard a sickening crunch.

"Data!" Picard yelled.

Taitt tended to the injured people and looked up to find Data. The dust settled and silence fell. Finally, after several excruciating moments, Data burst out from the metal canopy. The trapped people were OK. Data looked a little worse for wear, but he was OK. And the little girl would live. Picard took a moment to breath...

"It's the Federation prisoners!"

Who said that? Picard spun around to see the tough looking woman he'd met earlier raise a rifle at Data. With the gun raised at him, Data turned in an instance. He disarmed the woman and snapped the rifle in half over his knee. It looked as easy as snapping a twig.

"We are not your enemies!" Picard yelled at the woman, who stood with her mouth agape at Data's strength. "And my Android here could take out your entire army in the blink of an eye."

Data folded his arms across his chest and nodded with defiance. Picard was lying, of course. But he needed these people scared long enough to talk some sense into them.

"Everybody lay down your arms. We don't have a chance against a killer 'droid," Carni Jula said, and she approached them. Picard chose not to refute her notion of a killer 'droid, although he doubted Data took it as a compliment. "We don't take the lives of those who save lives, anyway. It's not our way."

"You seemed pretty OK with the idea of taking lives a few moments ago," Taitt said to her.

"We're desperate," Carni Jula said. "We're one invasion away from total defeat. Genocide. How many would you kill in a war to avoid genocide?"

"Zero," Taitt said and folded her arms. It seemed to Picard that this nervous, stammering Ensign had found a new sense of confidence, having had her life threatened. Or was it the disfigured little girl that had somehow brought out this different side of Ensign Taitt?

"It's easy to be morally sound when you cruise around the galaxy in a Starship," Carni Jula said. "It's harder when you're on the ground, with death sleeping under your bed each night."

"We can help," Picard said. "But by my calculations, we are nearly out of time. The treaty will be signed in less than an hour. Take us to where you sent that distress transmission."

"Help these injured people," Carni Jula said to those standing by, and then turned back to the Captain. "This is our last chance. Please don't make a fool of me."

Picard, Tait, Data and Carni Jula walked for a few minutes until they reached the first building they had encountered, the source of the original transmission. There was a primitive distress beacon inside, running on some kind of fossil fuel power grid.

"Data, can you modify this to contact the Enterprise?"

"I believe I can," Data said and began to work.

Several minutes later, the voice of First Officer Riker came through the device's speaker. It was rough and scratchy. Picard felt a sense of relief flood over him and he heard the familiar voice.

"Captain, where the hell are you?" Riker asked. "It took every ounce of my charm to avoid a complete diplomatic meltdown at the dinner last night since you were a no-show. And then... Are you guys OK?"

"I'm on Ostross, with Commander Data and Ensign Taitt. You must give the Federation an urgent message, and verify that is received. And cancel the treaty signing."

"Captain, I…" Riker said, but then after a moment, the tone of his voice changed. "Give me the message Captain. This postman won't fail to get it delivered."

Picard gave Riker a brief, to the point message, and then assured him they'd be OK. Picard knew he could rely on Riker to get the job done.

"How do we know you'll keep your word?" Carni Jula asked.

"Because, although I didn't exactly pack for a vacation, I'm not leaving," Picard said. "Data and Ensign Taitt will fly our shuttle back to the Enterprise, and return with food, water, and medical supplies. I will stay here with you, and we will use the Enterprise to communicate directly with Starfleet."

"Captain, thank you. But if Eutania Prime and Eutania Alto form an official alliance, even without joining the Federation, you may as well dig our graves for us now."

"Not with the Federation on your side. I'm not saying it'll be easy. But fight with us, not against us. And I promise we can help find justice. If you're willing to do so without bloodshed."

Picard sent Data and Taitt back to The Enterprise. He longed to head back to that ship, his book, a cup of earl grey. But he stayed. On that hot, dry, dusty planet he helped them rebuild. Many of the Enterprise's crew volunteered to travel down to the planet's surface and work. They helped fortify their buildings, repair broken machinery, find and remove landmines, and tended to their sick and injured.

Several days later, Picard said goodbye to Ostross. Carni Jula joined him on board the Enterprise. The Federation held an emergency meeting with the new aligned Eutania Prime and Eutania Alto. The war of diplomacy had now just begun.

#

Sitting down in his quarters with a navigational report to read, Data heard his door buzzer chime.

"Come in," Data said. Ensign Taitt walked through the door. Beside her was the little girl they had met on Ostross.

"Sir," Taitt said with a smile. "This is Tura Mila. She's been here on the Enterprise charming Doctor Crusher and her staff, and is now about to head home. And she wanted to say goodbye to the person that saved her life."

Data smiled.


End file.
